A Chance at Love
by RobbStark2002
Summary: A lemon in an AU where Padme Amidala is an actress on Earth and Anakin Skywalker is her bodyguard. Rated M for smutty content and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

Padme Amidala sighed as she waltz off the catwalk sweaty and a bit tired. She wiped the sweat on her brow off and headed to her private dressing room. There she grinned as she felt revitalized. Before her was Anakin Skywalker, her bodyguard and lover. He was sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

"Well don't you look all nice looking" Padme said.

"You done already?" Anakin asked looking up.

"I am, and I'm tired. I need a good massage" Padme said.

Anakin nodded and began starting the private shower that was in the dressing room. Once there was steam coming out it was ready. Padme stripped off her clothing and Anakin did the same. He then led Padme into the shower and began massaging her sore muscles while he wAnakin ed her.

"Oh, it feels so good Anakin " Padme moaned.

Anakin said nothing as his hands kneaded the knotted muscles in Padme's back and shoulders. He went lower giving Padme a full body massage. When he moved to the front Padme grabbed his cock and began stroking it.

"I thought you wanted to wait til I was done?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm, I want my happy ending now" Padme purred.

Anakin nodded as he maneuvered himself and then pushed his cock into Padme's cunt. She moaned as Anakin began pumping in and out of her. She placed her open palm on the shower wall to stabilize herself as her legs wrapped around Anakin 's waist.

"Oh, oh, oh" Padme moaned.

Anakin groaned and grunted as he kept pumping. He had one hand on Padme's back and the other was on her hip. His face was in Padme's neck and he licked and sucked her pulse point. Padme groaned feeling this as her cunt spasmed. Anakin groaned as he quicken his pace and soon he spilled his load into her.

They stayed there panting hard.

"How was your happy ending?" Anakin asked.

"Mmmm, it was nice. But I wanted a longer one" Padme said.

"You'll get it, I promise" Anakin said.

Padme nodded.

They kissed to seal the deal. After that they both got clean and then got dressed. Anakin followed Padme out making sure she was protected.

 **\Scene Break\**

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Padme screamed.

Behind her was Anakin ramming his cock in and out of Padme's abused cunt. He had been fucking Padme for the passed couple hours and the bitch wanted more. She always wanted more since their time together was always far and in between.

Right now they were in the an office room at Padme's mansion. Padme was on the desk on her back with her skirt flipped up, her panties gone. Her heels were pressing against the side of the drawers bracing herself. Her robe was gone and her blouse open revealing her bra less breasts jigging by the force of Anakin's pumping. Anakin was at the edge of the desk fucking Padme as hard as he could and loving it.

"Fuck!" Anakin swore as he released another load into the model.

Padme was panting heavily as she was coming down from her high. Her face was red from exertion and there was a sheen of sweat also.

"Alright there Padme?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, just give me a few moments and then we can continue" Padme said panting still.

Anakin sighed and shook his head. The damn woman just couldn't get enough of his cock and they usually fucked one another for hours whenever they had the chance. It was lucky for them that most of the staff was on a break and most of them who remained stayed behind sleep in late and don't do much at all. That gave both Anakin and Padme ample time to fuck to their heart's content, well, Padme's.

"Alright, but this time you fuck me from behind" Padme said.

Anakin nodded as he watched Padme move. She rolled over and presented her ass to Anakin along with her dripping abused cunt to him. Anakin wasted no time and shoved back in. Padme howled in pleasure as Anakin was sheathed back inside her. She would never get tired of Anakin's cock being inside her. If only was there a way for it to remain in her forever, then she'd be one happy girl.

Anakin began sawing in and out of Padme slowly at first, but it didn't take long for him to speed up and fuck the snake at a fast, brutal pace.

Padme had to grip the edge of the desk hard as she was getting a royal rutting. Her knuckles were turning white from how hard her grip was.

"Yes Anakin , fuck me. Fuck my slut like pussy. Fuck good" Padme wailed.

Anakin grunted as he pushed on.

"Spank my ass, spank it" Padme ordered through her pleasure.

Anakin blinked when he heard this request. They had never done that before in all of the times they've done it.

"Well, what are you fucking waiting for. I want my ass red and raw" Padme barked.

Anakin sighed and began spanking Padme. He started it light at first, but when Padme ordered him to go harder he did. He alternated between Padme's twin cheeks so each would be crimson red by the time he was done with them.

"YES, YES, YES THAT'S IT! SPANK MY ASS LIKE THE FUCKING WHORE I AM! SPANK AND FUCK ME FOREVER!" Padme screamed.

They were so lucky that the room was sound proofed otherwise they'd have quite the audience. With how loud Padme could get the whole staff would be here along with maybe half of America too.

Soon Padme let out a loud screech, which signaled she had come. Her juices were running down her legs and dripping down to the floor with some on Anakin's pelvis. Anakin had come too and pulled out and then plopped down in the chair right behind him wiping the sweat from his brow.

Padme laid there on the desk breathing hard. She couldn't really move since her whole body was tired. But she somehow manage to roll til she was length wise on the desk and looking at Anakin . She had a shit eating grin on her face that pretty much said, 'I just got my brains fucked out and I can't wait for more'.

"Damn Padme, doesn't your libido ever quit?" Anakin asked.

"Not til I am satisfied and you know that will be never" Padme said with the grin never leaving her face.

Anakin sighed.

"Yeah, just give me a bit" he said.

Padme pouted, She wanted more now, but knew that even though Anakin had almost god like stamina that even he need to recoup. But she needed to do something, so she got off the desk and got on her knees before Anakin. She took his limp soaked organ and licked it. Anakin shivered at the feeling. Padme smirked and kept up her licking then soon took the organ in her mouth and began sucking it.

Anakin groaned as he rested his head back, eyes closed. He was gripping the armrests of the chair. Padme was such a fucking horny girl and she just couldn't leave his member well enough alone. She wanted it whether in her cunt or mouth. Wherever she could put it.

Padme sucked and swirled her tongue around Anakin slowly hardening cock. She did it lazily since she wanted Anakin back up to full, but didn't want it too fast or else he wouldn't be able to fuck her the way she wanted him to. So for several minutes she suckled and licked Anakin 's member even when it was at full mast. She didn't want him to come in her mouth. No, she want one more shot in her pussy then she'd have her dose of come orally.

Anakin sighed as he felt himself ready to go. He lifted Padme's head and smiled.

"Ready for one more?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah, stick it in me" Padme said excitedly.

She then hopped on to the desk and spread her legs to reveal her cunt to Anakin . Anakin got up and with one fluid motion filled her up once again. Padme sighed as she was full once again. Anakin then proceed to bang her as hard as he could with Padme urging him on through moans, groans, screams, and what-not. She held onto Anakin tight with her short nails digging into his clothed back with her legs locked around his waist. Anakin held Padme in his arms as he rammed in and out of her.

Soon they both came and Anakin once again sat down. Padme got back on her knees and began sucking Anakin once again. But this time she wanted a belly full. She licked and sucked as she bobbed her head. Once Anakin was fully hard she really got to work and placed her hands on Anakin 's muscled thighs. She felt Anakin 's hands run through her blonde and groaned. He could be so gently and yet so rough. She loved it.

It didn't take long and soon she had a mouthful of Anakin 's seed. She swirl it around in her mouth like a fine wine then swallowed. They both got dressed and with a parting kiss they left the office going in their own direction without turning back.

 **/Scene Break/**

It was a bit of a trip to get to her limo mostly because of the fans and paparazzi, but Anakin took care of them quite nicely and then once in the limo she toyed with Anakin rubbing his groin, teasing him. Anakin teased right back rubbing her clothed covered pussy. They were very hot and bothered by the time they made it to the hotel. It took all of Padme's will to walk in calmly and everything she made a quick stop at the front desk then headed to the elevators. As soon as they got into the hotel room and Anakin checked everything over she jumped him.

Padme stuck her tongue deep into Anakin 's mouth and pretty much down his throat. Anakin had to grab a hold of Padme gripping her very tight and toned ass.

"I want that Happy fucking Ending now Ketchum" she growled.

Anakin made his way to the bed and Padme finally released her grip of him as she fell onto the mattress. Anakin stripped out of his clothes and Padme whipped out of hers too. Soon they were naked and Anakin got on top of her and shoved his cock deep into the hot tight depths of Padme. Padme moaned as Anakin began to pump in and out of her.

"Yes Anakin , more, fuck me more. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK" the Nimbasa gym leader wailed.

Anakin pounded Padme's cunt hard and fast. So fast Padme's hips couldn't keep up. He could feel his cock getting squeezed by Padme's cunt, trying to milk him of his seed. Anakin shifted positions and he got on his knees which were on either side of Padme's hips. He then began plowing Padme with his ass high in the air. This made Anakin dive deeper into Padme's cunt. Padme could feel Anakin 's meat hit her womb and it just made her cream.

"SHIT!" she screamed as she came.

Anakin paused letting Padme's orgasm to pass then he began again, but this time in another position. He threw Padme's legs over his shoulder and proceeded to fuck her again. This again gave Anakin the kind of deep thrusts that was making Padme keen in pleasure. Thankfully Padme told the front desk to not disturb her in anyway no matter what sounds were being heard at all. Plus, there was the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door too.

Once Padme came again Anakin re-positioned himself for a third time. This time he had Padme on all four and fucked her doggy-style. Padme was bucking and moaning as she pushed her ass back every time Anakin pushed into her. She could feel Anakin 's hands grip her hips tightly and she knew they'd leave bruises, but she didn't give a flying fuck at all. Her blonde hair was a total mess as her body was covered with a sheen of sweat, her body was humming with energy though it was getting tired. It was a thrilling sensation of being tired, yet being filled with energy at the same time.

Anakin finally came inside Padme as she erupted too. Padme fell face first panting hard into the pillow. Anakin sat back regaining his breath and energy.

"How was that for a happy ending?" Anakin asked as soon as he could speak.

Padme murmured something, but since her face was in the pillow Anakin couldn't hear her. He turned her over to see a shit eating grin on her face. He asked his question her again.

"Happily ever after" she said deliriously.


	2. Chapter 2

Padme Amidala smiled as she boarded her private jet. She was finally going on vacation after doing so many modeling shoots and other endorsements she was involved in. It was tiring her out. But now she was going to have some fun in the sun and soak up some great rays.

"Ms. Amidala?"

Padme turned to see her personal bodyguard, Anakin Skywalker. He had been by her side since her modeling star started to rise. He was a great friend and close confidant to her. She couldn't think of a time before without Anakin by her side whether watching and protecting her from the rabidness of paparazzi or to just talk to when she had really needed to talk to another human being and not a person would just nod along to whatever she was saying.

"Yes Anakin?" she asked.

"Just wondering what you're thinking" Anakin said.

"Oh, why's that?" Padme asked.

"You've got that devious smile on your face and that always means trouble mainly for me since I'm the one pulling you out of trouble" Anakin said.

"Oh Anakin, I don't get into that much trouble" Padme said laughing lightly.

"Whatever you say Padme" Anakin said.

Padme turned to the pilot who was exiting the cockpit. Her name was Ahsoka and Padme knew Ahsoka Tano from before her modeling career. The two were good friends and Padme helped Ahsoka out and was Ahsoka's first client when Ahsoka got her pilot license. Now Ahsoka was Padme's personal pilot.

"Hey, all ready to go?" Ahsoka asked.

"You bet Ahsoka, I've been dying to get on vacation for a long time" Padme said.

"Alright, well I just did the last minute checks and we're ready to go" Padme said then headed back to the cockpit.

It wasn't long and they were in the air.

Anakin settled back ready for a small nap when he felt someone poke him. He cracked an eye open and saw it was Padme.

"Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd like to get into the mile-high club" Padme said with a smile.

Anakin's eyes widen.

"Oh, you haven't, well, then let's remedy that" Padme said licking her lips.

"Ms. Padme, I think you should stop. This isn't what I signed up for" Anakin said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh come on, you need a vacation as much as I do. Think of this as your vacation" Padme said as she rubbed Anakin's groin with her hand feeling something harden underneath her palm.

"Oh my, I hope I am not interrupting anything?" Ahsoka asked as she walked out of the cockpit.

"Nope, you're just in time" Padme said not even looking back.

Anakin looked at both women in confusion.

"Goodie" Ahsoka said as she began to strip out of her clothes.

"Who's flying the plane?" Anakin asked.

"On autopilot, we should be fine" Ahsoka said as she revealed her tanned perky B cups.

Soon Ahsoka was stripped naked showing off her tanned body to Padme and Anakin. Padme had fished Anakin's cock out and was giving him a hand job when Ahsoka sauntered over.

"Go ahead and get out of those clothes while I take care of Anakin here" Ahsoka said.

Padme nodded.

"I get first dibs on him though" she said.

"Fine, but I get first taste" Ahsoka argued.

"Just don't make him come" Padme said as she began taking off her clothes.

Anakin felt like this was the weirdest situation he has ever been in and that's saying something since he saw some weird stuff as a bodyguard to Padme over the years. Like rabid fans of Padme trying to get to her home when she was there. Along with protecting her from the paparazzi and the fans that crowded around her during her outings shouting stuff to her from the typical 'I love yous' to the 'will you marry me' kinds of things.

Ahsoka though erased all thoughts as her head went down taking all of his member. Anakin sucked in a breath as Ahsoka was polishing his knob. He felt her tongue swirl around the length then there was the suction. Ahsoka swirled, sucked and bobbed her head up and down enjoying the phallus treat.

Padme finally got the last of her clothes off and she turned to see Anakin's hands gripping the armrests tightly. She smirked since she knew Ahsoka had a talented mouth and not just for cocks, but also pussy too. Now Padme's body was perfect with medium sized tits that were high and perky, she had a trim figure as far as models go. Her legs were long, sleek and amazing since that were so statuesque.

"Budge over, now's my turn" Padme said.

Ahsoka pulled away frowning.

"Fine, but if you're going to fuck him do it reverse cowgirl so I can taste that sweet honey of yours as well as keep licking Mr. Skywalker here" she said.

"Whatever the captain wants" Padme giggled.

"Damn straight" Ahsoka said trying to suppress her giggles.

"Don't I get a choice?" Anakin asked.

"No" Ahsoka and Padme said.

Anakin sighed and resigned to accept his fate though he should be overjoyed to be in this position, but he knew he shouldn't be doing this since he was supposed to be Padme's bodyguard and they shouldn't be having this kind of contact though he has heard stories about these kinds of things. He just never thought it would happen to him.

Padme lowered herself down on Anakin's cock with Ahsoka holding still for her. Padme moaned feeling Anakin's big thick cock fill her. It had been so long since she had a dick inside her, even a dildo. She knew she could get privacy when needed, but she just never had any real time since she was so busy. But now she could enjoy it, and with a friend too. When Padme had bottomed out and that took a while since Anakin had a lot that she needed to get stuffed inside her. She sat there for a small spell to relish the feeling of being stuffed.

"Damn girl, I wasn't sure you'd get that beast inside you" Ahsoka said.

"What can I tell you, I am just simply amazing" Padme panted.

"Then get moving amazing girl" Ahsoka said spanking Padme's tight small ass.

So Padme began to slowly move up and down on Anakin. They both moaned with the motions. Anakin had to do his best to not come soon since Padme's cunt was so damn tight. It squeezed around him like a boa constrictor.

Soon Padme had set a nice pace and that's when Ahsoka moved in. She began to lick the exposed part of Anakin's member when Padme rose up. When Padme descended Ahsoka's tongue would meet Padme's pussy and clit making Padme moan louder.

This went on for a while all three enjoying their pleasure til Anakin couldn't hold out any more.

"Going to come" he said through gritted teeth.

"In me Anakin, in me" Padme panted.

Anakin was a bit worried about this, but he could pull out since Ahsoka seemed to keep him from doing so. So he came inside his boss. He felt a bit guilty about this. Padme came as well though she had a few mini-orgasm before the big main one.

Padme pulled out as soon as she knew she milked Anakin for all he was worth. She then positioned herself so she was sitting on Anakin's knees and then spreading her long legs wide so Ahsoka would have complete access to her pussy as it oozed out Anakin's cream.

Ahsoka dove it and ate it all. This made Padme lose her grip she had on the armrests and would've fallen if Anakin didn't wrap his arms around her waist to keep her there. But Padme was too into the throes of her pleasure to really notice since Ahsoka's tongue danced and hit all the right spots inside her.

"Oh god, I'm coming again!" Padme moaned.

Ahsoka licked it all up and then popped up with her face shining with Padme's juices.

"What's next?" she asked.

"I don't know about you, but I need a small nap. Damn, that took a lot out of me" Ahsoka said tiredly.

"You needed it girl" Ahsoka said.

"I know, so you two have fun. I'll rejoin you a bit later" Padme said.

She went to one of the couches the plan has and found a blanket and took a nap.

"You heard her, let's have some fun" Ahsoka said with a grin her face still coated with Padme's juices.

Anakin just nodded.

"First though a little up cleaning me up" Ahsoka said pointing to her face.

Anakin was about to get some towels, but Ahsoka stopped him.

"Your tongue is all you'll need darling" she said.

Anakin swallowed hard since he was still a bit uncomfortable with all of this really. But he followed and began licking up all of the shiny juices that was on Ahsoka's face. They then shared a tongue infused kiss and Ahsoka pulled Anakin on top of her. She began tearing at Anakin's clothes.

"Wouldn't be proper with me being the only one naked" she stated.

Anakin didn't have much time to argue as his mouth was occupied kissing Ahsoka. When he was naked his cock found Ahsoka's quim like a heat seeking missile and pushed in. Ahsoka moaned as Anakin began to thrust in and out of her.

"Oh holy fucking gods, yes! Fuck me good Anakin" Ahsoka moaned.

Anakin grunted as he pounded in and out of Ahsoka harder and faster. He was now getting into the new realm he was in. Mainly because he wasn't working for Ahsoka so he didn't have the hesitation about having sex.

"Oh god" Ahsoka groaned as she orgasmed.

Anakin though kept going and going til he burst inside Ahsoka.

"That was fucking fantastic" Ahsoka said breathing hard.

Anakin licked Ahsoka's tits making her shiver.

"Damn, you got energy to burn?" she asked.

"I do, how long til we need to land?" Anakin asked.

"We've got plenty of time, and I am sure Padme would like more too" Ahsoka said.

"What the client wants, the client gets" Anakin said.

"This going to be fucking great flight and vacation" Ahsoka said as she felt Anakin get hard inside her.


End file.
